Sleepless in Seattle
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Rainbow Dash is finally happy. She is married to her once fillyhood enemy Hoops and is joining the Wonderbolts... Nothing could ruin this for her. But then tragedy strikes. Rainbow Dash has caught a terrible infection. And given only a few months to live. Her and Hoops had promised to be together forever... But forever is forgotton when the end draws the line.


_Once upon a time there was a boy who loved a girl  
She was absolutely perfect in an imperfect world  
Forever saw promise, it's more than just a word  
They meant it to each other of that they were sure  
_

Forever…

I had loved Rainbow Dash since flight school. She was just so perfect. From her colorful mane, to her bright cerise eyes. She was so fiery and passionate. Willing to stand up for anypony. Maybe that's why I picked on her all the time. Calling her 'Rainbow Crash', was just an affectionate nickname, but at one time was a barb aimed directly at her. Maybe I just wanted to get her angry. To have some control of her feelings. Maybe I did it just so she would talk to me. She was an amazing flyer. Soaring through the clouds like wind its self.

She was perfect in a world of imperfections. The sun in the sky of storm clouds. And I was lucky to have her. She once asked me in a sad voice how long I planned on staying with her. I shook my head disapprovingly. "Forever Crash" I replied. I meant it. How easy the words came from me. She smiled a genuinely and promised me the same thing. We would never be apart. No matter what. Because forever is a promise. Bigger than 'I love you' and 'For a life time'. Forever was forever. And I wanted to spend it with her.

_He came home to her crying at the top of the stairs  
He asked "baby what's the matter" as he pushed back her hair  
She said "Honey, I'm sick. What the hell did I do?"  
And with pain in his heart he screamed at the moon_

4 months…

But then one day. Everything went wrong. I came to home to her crying. And instantly knew something was wrong. She never cried. I flew to her side in less than a heartbeat and gently comforted her with my words as pushed some of her beautiful mane from out of her eyes.

"Shush. It will be okay Crash" I told her gently. But she responded with a shudder and a shake of her head.

"I'm dying Hoops" I didn't say a word. I just held her, and cried with her. This couldn't be happening. We were happy. She had just joined the Wonderbolts. We were supposed to be with each other forever… We had everything planned.

"No Dashie… You'll be okay. We promised remember. Forever. You told me you wanted seven colts and fillies. One for each color of the rainbow. They with your wild mane and my green eyes. Remember it Dashie" I was crying now.

"It's no use. The doctor told me the sickness is attacking my wings. I-I can't fly anymore. He can't do anything… It's going to spread Hoops… To my lungs, to my spine, to my heart!"

"Forever Rainbow… Forever"

"Even forever has an end Hoops… And the ending is four months"

She fell asleep that night. Still crying. I couldn't fall asleep with her. Not like this. I flew into the night to clear my thoughts. Our promise was falling apart around us. Her entire life was her wings.. If she couldn't fly… I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't.

'Why?' I asked myself. Why her!

_Please don't take her away from me  
She truly is everything that I have left  
As selfish as it may seem I need you here with me_

3 months…

She is my everything… What could I do without her. She is my day and night. My sky. And the sky is life for a Pegasus.

I took her from doctor to doctor… All said the same thing. She was dying. And there was nothing they could do, nothing I could do to save her.

One even told me it was selfish to try to keep her. Because even if we could save her, her wings would be permanently damaged. She would never fly. And a grounded Pegasus would be better off dead than to be flightless for the rest of her life. I didn't want to believe it. She would want to be with me. Forever… But when I look at her, I know without her wings. She feels lost.

_Day after day he stood by her side  
While Sleepless in Seattle played through his mind  
Forever seems longer when you've got your whole life  
But forever is forgotten where the end draws the line  
She said "Honey just listen, listen to me, we should be together In a boat on the sea." He held back his tears and spoke quietly  
"When I picture forever, it's you here with me."_

2 months…

This morning she asked to take to the ocean. She wanted to fly with me over the sea. Like she had forgot she was to never fly again. Or she was trying to forget. I held back the tears as I buried my face into her neck.

"Forever" I whisper to her.

"Your forever, not mine"

"The only forever I want is with you…"

"That's not going to happen" I had never seen her so sad… So broken. It wasn't her. It wasn't my Rainbow. And that's what hurt the most.

_Please don't take her away from me  
She truly is everything that I have left  
As selfish as it may seem I need you here with me And please just let her go painlessly  
Let her drift off in her dreams  
Just don't make her feel a thing  
Just try and get some sleep  
This angel deserves her wings_

1 month…

I now realize there is nothing I can do to save her. As much as it pains me. What's worse is watching go through so much pain. I hear her crying when she doesn't think I'm listening. I see her limping and forcing one hoof in front of the other.

As horrible as it is. I wish that the angels would take her. It hurts so much for her to struggle every day… She deserves more than this! She deserves to fly. I swore to myself never to fly with her around. It wouldn't be fair. But I catch her dreamily looking at the skies where other Pegasus are flying. I also notice the tars that spring into her eyes and the shadow of pain now permanently etched onto her face. I can't take it.

_As leaves fall from the trees  
She became a memory to a man who lost everything  
Forever doesn't mean anything  
Just a promise that we came but there's hope for you and me  
She looked to the sky and with one final breath said  
"Take this heart from out of my chest.  
Carry it far with the love you possess.  
I'm sorry my boy. But I tried my best…."_

Gone…

It's fall. She was nothing but a memory to hold onto to and cherish. And that I would.

Forever… What a beautiful lie to its horrible truth. Forever is a fairytale.

I remember her finale words… She asked for her heart to soar with the clouds, and for me to carry her love in my heart. She apologized for our forever ending so abruptly.

But once again. Forever doesn't exist.


End file.
